


Галатея

by Joringhel



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 10:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joringhel/pseuds/Joringhel
Summary: Локи скучает во время оргии на прогулочном корабле.





	Галатея

**Author's Note:**

> йотун!Локи, кинк на расовую принадлежность  
> Написано для команды Локи на ФБ-2018

— Господин желает чего-либо? Что сделать для господина? — услышал Локи, и чужой голос отвлек его от мрачных мыслей.

Прямо перед ним стоял на коленях белокожий юноша, одно из последних приобретений Грандмастера. Помимо чипа-шокера и связки жемчужных браслетов на нем не было ничего, а в широких зрачках угадывалось влияние наркотика, который здесь подсыпали в каждый второй бокал.

Локи покачал головой.

— Иди к своим друзьям. Они наверняка заждались.

Лицо юноши скривилось от обиды, но он послушно пополз на коленях в сторону огромной кровати, на которой извивались три женщины и двое мужчин. Локи поморщился. В этот раз ему не удалось отвертеться от прозрачных тканей и синей кожи, как и от посещения оргии, но сам процесс не доставлял ему удовольствия. Наблюдать ему не нравилось тоже, но пока он сидел на безопасном расстоянии, никто из питомцев Грандмастера не осмеливался лезть к нему руками.

На нем ведь не было чипа.

— Мой дорогой, отчего ты опять столь мрачен? — в голосе Грандмастера звучало едва уловимое недовольство. — Мы же собрались здесь, чтобы поразвлечься, не так ли?  
— Меня такие прогулки не развлекают, — ответил Локи, поднимая свой бокал.

Зеленые стенки бокалов встретились с хрустальным плеском, Эн Дви Гаст сделал большой глоток и внимательно посмотрел на сидевшего в кресле Локи. Ощутив на себе его взгляд, Локи постарался придать позе большую элегантность. Взгляд Грандмастера смягчился.

— Ладно, соглашусь, меня тоже порядком все это утомило. Какие-то все бездари и бездельники, все надо объяснять с нуля, — хмыкнул он.

Локи кивнул. Вино они допили молча.

— Если ты устал от созерцания этих бесталанных тел — всех ассимилируем и сожжем по возвращении! — может быть, согласишься разделить мое общество?  
— Разве тут есть где?  
— Детка, это ведь мой личный прогулочный катер, — усмехнулся Эн Дви Гаст. — Само собой, здесь у меня есть своя каюта.

Каюта и в самом деле обнаружилась под скрытой панелью в боковой стене. В небольшое помещение с трудом влезла широкая кровать, и больше ничего. Грандмастер подтолкнул Локи в спину и заставил опуститься на кровать.

— Так тебе больше нравится? — прошептал он в сведенные лопатки.  
— Пожалуй, — Локи перевернулся на спину, и снизу вверх посмотрел на Грандмастера.

Грандмастер захлопнул дверь, сбросил халат, державшийся на одной завязке, и присоединился к Локи в постели.

— Знаешь, с каждым днем я все сильнее восторгаюсь тобой, — задумчиво пробормотал он, проводя пальцем по худой груди. — Это холодное сильное тело, в котором течет горячая, юная кровь… Так говоришь, ты последний из ледяных великанов?

Локи повернул голову, глядя на Грандмастера из-под полуопущенных ресниц.

— Этого я не говорил. Но вероятность высока. Йотунхейм лежит в руинах, и путь к нему закрыт на веки вечные…  
— Какая жалость. Я бы завел себе еще парочку сильных рабов.  
— А меня тебе уже мало? — шутливо нахмурился Локи, потягиваясь всем телом.  
— А ты не раб, — веско сказал Грандмастер, подминая его под себя.

Тело йотуна не предназначено для ласк и любовных утех. Все, что делает с ним Грандмастер, несомненно, говорит о больших умениях и многовековом опыте — и то, что Локи вообще удается что-то чувствовать, так же много значит. Но горячая кровь, проступающая из ранки чересчур сильного укуса, не способна согреть все тело разом, и ладони Грандмастера не могут заставить это тело желать так, как желал бы, возможно, Локи, окажись сейчас в человеческом облике.

Он бы перекинулся, знай наверняка, что это сойдет ему с рук, но Грандмастер ясно дал понять, что его интересует только тело йотуна.

Холодное, недоступное, похожее на скульптуру, вырезанную умелым скульптором из глыбы льда. Локи усмехнулся, вспомнив мидгардскую легенду о скульпторе, возжелавшем статую.

Возможно, Грандмастер видит его такой же Галатеей. Возможно, считает своей личной победой каждый вздох или стон, срывающийся с ледяных губ.

Локи не сложно подарить ему вздох или стон. Не сложно выгибаться под широкой ладонью, разводить ноги так, чтобы Грандмастеру было удобно брать его, запрокидывать голову, позволяя властным пальцам сжимать хрупкую шею.

Если это — цена свободы, то это не самая высокая плата из всех, что Локи приходилось платить. И не самая неприятная из них.

Когда прогулочный корабль возвращается в порт, Локи снова принимает человеческий облик. Его тело сохраняет следы и шрамы, и он застегивает доспех не до конца, оставляет его таким все то время, что Грандмастер может его видеть.

И только убедившись, что остался наедине сам с собой, Локи прикрывает глаза и медленно, устало выдыхает.


End file.
